The present invention relates to a fluorine gas generating apparatus.
As a prior-art fluorine gas generating apparatus, an apparatus which generates fluorine gas by electrolysis using an electrolytic cell is known.
JP2004-43885A discloses a fluorine gas generating apparatus provided with an electrolytic cell for generating a product gas mainly containing a fluorine gas in a first gas-phase section on an anode side and for generating a byproduct gas mainly containing a hydrogen gas in a second gas phase section on a cathode side, first and second pressure meters for measuring pressures of the first and second gas-phase sections, first and second pipelines for deriving the product gas and the byproduct gas, first and second flow control valves disposed in the first and second pipelines, and first and second suctioning means located downstream of the first and second flow control valves and for suctioning the first and second pipelines.
Since a fluorine gas has high reactivity, if a liquid level of the electrolytic cell is largely fluctuated, there is a concern that the fluorine gas and a hydrogen gas are brought into contact and react with each other.